


[CLex][Smallville]光逐影

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [38]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 毕竟，那是。。。他的儿子。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Smallville]光逐影

[CLex][Smallville]光逐影  
Light  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
CP：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor

光逐影  
这天，Luthor总统在繁忙的工作中忙碌。  
自从他竞选总统成功已经很多年了，由于在任期间颁布的一系列政策利国利民，国家经济腾飞，百姓安居乐业，因此获得各界的一致拥护，屡次连任，甚至打破了之前连任不超过两届的惯例。

而他自从从政开始，就有意地不再与Clark照面，他做他的英雄，我做我的总统，只有偶尔有什么国家国际大事不得不见面时才会程序性的公开会面。  
因为，他想打破那些黑暗的预言，不再想成为预言中那个为了打败Superman而毁灭世界的Superman夙敌。

而他是怎样得知那些预言的呢?  
Lex恢复了记忆。

他想想起的事情，就一定会想起，不管采用何种手段。  
恢复记忆的他，回想与Clark的十多年羁绊，莫名的有些心累。  
有些事情，是该放下了。  
所以他才放弃与Superman为敌，转而走上从政之路。  
虽然过去那么多年，自己与Clark恩恩怨怨，但是不可否认，他是一个好人，会成为一名很好的英雄。  
就让这一切都过去吧，相忘江湖或许也是最好的结果。

至于自己的黑暗面。。。  
自己有了另一道光，他会让自己努力保持清醒。  
而他，即便背叛自己，也无所谓。  
毕竟，他不同。而且，自己也早已不再奢望些什么。

而这些，Clark都知道。  
在自己恢复记忆后，曾与Clark有过一次短暂的会面。  
这次，在自己的威逼利诱下，Clark终于袒露心声，自己也明白了Clark一直以来的苦衷，以及Conner的存在。  
如果早一些。。。  
。。。。  
算了，往事已矣。

这时，Luthor总统接到秘书电话，说是Superman刚刚来过，如果周日晚上总统没有安排的话，他想和总统见次面。  
他们已经多久没有再联系了，Clark这次的拜访，肯定有什么重要的事情。  
Lex查了查时间安排，把周日晚上的事情规划到其他时间，然后找到了早已蒙灰的特殊声频发送器，告知Clark可以见面，他来安排具体时间地点。

几日后，周日晚上，自由女神像顶层。  
特勤局早就进行了严密地封锁排查，现在顶层只有Lex一人，以及早早等待着的Superman。

“Lex，其实你不必如此郑重其事。。。”Clark酝酿许久，终于开言。  
“Clark，对于你，总是如此。”Lex打断了Clark的话，“而且，想必也不是什么小事吧，否则你之前就可以直接告诉我了。”  
“我只是。。。还没想好该怎样对你说。不过，也是时候了。。。”Clark组织着语言，Lex静静地等着。  
“Lex，我决定―一放弃超能力。”Clark最终还是说了出来。  
。。。。。Lex内心澎湃，惊骇、激动、失望、释怀、难过。。。一时间种种情绪涌上心头，五味杂陈。。。  
Lex试着想说些什么，但是话到嘴边，欲言又止，最终出口的是“Clark，你真的想清楚了?”  
“Lex，你不想问为什么吗?”像是下了很大决心的Clark，没有回答Lex的疑问，而是抛出另一个话题。  
“。。。。我知道。”Lex一直都知道，Clark真正想做的，一直是一个普通人。之前责任在身，不得不肩负起拯救世果的重任，现在世界各地和平繁荣，正义联盟也日渐壮大，地球已经不太需要Superman了。他该休息了，该去完成自己的梦想了。  
“是啊，Lex，你怎么可能不知道呢。。。”原本有些担心反对的Clark，如释重负。或许自己从来没有真正了解过Lex，但是Lex和他，真的有过一段美好的旧友时光。  
“Clark，你以后要去哪里?”Lex没有询问Clark打算如何放弃超能力，金氪蓝氪还是电击转移，又有什么重要的呢?但是Clark以后的生活，却是不得不优秀考虑的。  
“。。。。大概会回小镇吧?继续当我的乡巴佬。这些年我也攒下了些积蓄，以我的身体扩建一下农场，养活一家人不成问题。而且Conner也会帮忙。”Clark对未来的生活充满憧憬。  
“那么。。。未来的Kent农场主，”Lex转换成戏谑的语气，“你能在闲暇之余，帮我把小镇的废宅也翻修一下吗?等我退休了，再去商海遨游几年，或许也会回到小镇养老。”  
“当然。”Clark顿时喜形于色。  
Lex扶额，甚至还想捉弄一下Clark。  
“Clark，你知道吗?Conner恋爱了!”Lex好遐以待。  
“真的!?Conner怎么没跟我说?Lex，对方是谁，快告诉我!”Clark果然很激动。  
“这个嘛。。。你为什么不直接去问Conner?”Lex故意挑起Clark胃口，却不详说。  
“对啊!”一阵旋风，Clark就飞走了。

Lex摇了摇头，看来该给未来的Superman——Conner，多研发些防护用具了。。。  
也不知道总统亲自研发这些，合不合规矩。。。  
看来自己真是劳碌命啊。。。  
不过，谁叫自己心甘情愿呢?  
毕竟，那是。。。他的儿子。


End file.
